The Glasses
by magiik-lol
Summary: How Harry broke his glasses.
1. Chapter 1 Eye test

**I don't own HP!! **

**

* * *

**

**The Glasses…**

**Chapter 1 : The eye Test**

Harry Potter was living in the cupboard under the stairs of his guardians house, 4 privet drive, little whinging in surrey. Harry was eight years old and disliked by his aunt, uncle and cousin but except for that everything was fine; until on day…

It was Harry's cousin's, Dudley, 9th birthday and like every year Harry was staying at Mrs Figgs house for the day where he never did much.

Mr and Mrs Dursley walked with Harry to Mrs Figgs' House, knocked on the door and left without a word or even waiting for her to open. As soon as she opened the door and Harry got in, the warm weather quickly turned into rain and he was happy to see that his guardians would get all wet and cold.

'Hello Harry. How are you?' She asked him

'I'm fine thanks you.' he replied politely

She asked Harry if he wanted to watch TV.

'Erm… No, I would not be able to see the screen…'

'Why wouldn't you able to see?'

He told her that he couldn't see very well and she asked him if he told his guardian which he say no to.

'What do you want to do then?'

'Nothing, I will just sit here and wait'

Mrs Figgs left him alone as he asked, often checking on him. At around six, the Dursleys came back to pick up Harry. They were going to leave without a word but Mrs Figgs said something.

'I think Harry needs an eye test, he told me he couldn't see very well'

'Ok. Goodbye.' And they left

The next day, Harry was told by aunt Petunia that he had an appointment to boots to see why he couldn't see very well. It was time for it, when they arrived someone came to get them quickly, it was a young lady in her late 20s

'You must be Harry Potter?' Harry nodded shyly 'Ok, do you want you mum to come with you Harry?'

'My mum died in a car crash when I was 1... But if your talking about my aunt it would be no' Harry said while looking down

'Ok. Lets go then.' She bring Harry to a small room, told him to sit down and started by asking him different sort of questions. Then she did an eye test to Harry. When the eye test was finished she told him his results which was -5.75 on one eye and -6.25 on the other.

The lady then went to Petunia to talk to her

'Harry has a really bad view, he really need glasses so I am going to let you choose and then you can come back to me and I will order them for you. Then we might get the glasses next week and you will need to come and get them.'

'Well, you see we don't want to wait that long to get glasses so you better get us some now!'

'Ermm… I don't know, let me have a look around.'

When she came back she had black circle glasses in her hands

'I found some that someone forgot to get a few years ago, they don't exactly match his eyes but it's close enough. Here Harry do you want to try them on?' He took the glasses and did so

'Good, how much are they?' Petunia asked

'Actually they're free as he is under 16 years old and anyway the person who bought those glasses already paid. But before you go you need to complete this form'

**Name of the patient: ***

_Harry_

**

* * *

  
**

**If under 18 parents/Guardian names:**

**_Petunia and Vernon_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Date of Birth:***

_31_/_07_/______

******Address**_**: ***_

**

* * *

  
**

_

* * *

_

**Phone Number: ***

* * *

**Doctor:***

* * *

**Please write under if patient has any allergies:**

* * *

**Please write under anything you want us to know about the patient:**

* * *

_* Must be filled in_

She gave the form back to the lady, quickly left with Harry and the glasses.

'Hey Wait!!!' The lady shouted

* * *

**In the car...**

Petunia was, it must have been the first tim in Harry's live that he saw his aunt laugh properly like that so he asked what she was laughing for

'_Do you really want to know??' Harry simply nodded 'I didn't fill the form she gave me properly!!! HaHaHa!!!'_

'_Why didn't you fill it properly?'_

'_So that they cant find us!! I'm a genius !'_

Harry didn't bothered saying anything back because he knew she would get mad, but he perfectly well that she was wrong about being a genius...

_

* * *

_

_I know this story is rubbish!!! But I'm still gonna upload the next chapter!!!_


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Glasses

**I don't own HP!! **

* * *

**The Glasses…**

**Chapter 2 : Broken Glasses**

When Harry and Petunia got home, Vernon and Dudley were waiting for them. Vernon seemed very anxious and Dudley had no idea of what was happening around him, then Vernon said

'So? Did you do the plan??'

What plan?, Harry thought

'No, because we didn't have to pay for the freak's glasses! But, they gave me this sheet to fill in and I didn't write much in it!! So they won't find us!!'

'Good' Replied Vernon with a huge smile 'Now of you go boys!!'

Harry went to the garden were he saw everything with another perssective, he was really amased. After being so used to see everything blury, it was a big change. Harry must have been in the garden a few minutes, hours or secondes, he didn't know when his fat cousin came outside too.

'Look at you with your freaky glasses! You look like a total ... FREAK'

'Dudley, you need to find some new way to call me, it's getting really boring to be called freak all the time! But after all, you won't be able to think of any you're so dumb!'

'I'm ... I'm gonna teach you to call ME dumb!!!' and he punched him on his nose, not really hard but hard enough to break the glasses in half right in the middle and make Harry fall on the ground of surprise.

'Haha!! I broke you're freaky glasses!! And I'm gonna blame it on you! MUM!!!! DAD!!!' Dudley shooted, running to the house

Harry just stayed where he was as he knew it would be wrose if he left. He wanted to cry, shoot and yell; he hated his relatives, all he wanted was them to be nice to him but he knew it would never happen...

'WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, BOY???' Vernon shooted 'TELL ME!'

'Well...' what should he say?? 'erm... I fell and broke my glasses because I wasn't used to see like that...' he tryed to make up something, luckly Dudley wasn't here to make something too

'WHAT??? THE GLASSES WE JUST BOUGHT YOU???'

'Vernon it's ok ... it's ok, I had glasses too and I remenber how weird it was, we're just going to put some sollotape on them.'

'Ok for this time Boy, you're not getting grounded, give me those glasses!'

Yeah! I not getting grounded! Wait a minute, was Petunia ... nice to me?? He thought

* * *

A few years later...

Harry was now 11, it was going to be his first year at Hogwarts this year!

He was in the Hogwarts express with his new friend, Ron Weasley, when a girl called Hermione Granger came in and fixed Harry's glasses with a spell.

But unfortunatly

When Harry and Petunia got home, Vernon and Dudley were waiting for them. Vernon seemed very anxious and Dudley had no idea of what was happening around him, then Vernon said  
'So? Did you do as we planed??'

What did they plan?, Harry thought

'No, because we didn't have to pay for the glasses! But, they gave me this sheet to fill in and I didn't write much in it!! So they won't find us!!' Answered Petunia

'Good' Replied Vernon with a huge smile 'Now of you go boys!!'

Harry went to the garden were he saw everything differently, he was really amazed. After being so used to see everything blury, it was a big change. Harry must have been in the garden a few minutes, hours or secondes, he didn't know when his fat cousin came outside too.

'Look at you with your freaky glasses! You look like a total ... FREAK'

'Dudley, you need to find some new way to call me, it's getting really boring to be called freak all the time! But after all, you won't be able to think of any you're so dumb!'

'I'm ... I'm gonna teach you to call ME dumb!!!' and he punched Harry on his nose, not really hard but hard enough to break the glasses in half right in the middle and make Harry fall on the ground of surprise. 'Haha!! I broke you're freaky glasses!! And I'm gonna blame it on you! MUM!!!! DAD!!!' Dudley shooted, running to the house

Harry just stayed where he was as he knew it would be wrose if he left. He wanted to cry, shoot and yell; he hated his relatives, all he wanted was them to be nice to him but he knew it would never happen...

'WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, BOY???' Vernon shooted 'TELL ME!'

'Well...' what should I say?, he thought 'erm... I fell and broke my glasses because I wasn't used to see like that...' he tryed to make up something, luckly Dudley wasn't here to make something up too

'WHAT??? THE GLASSES WE JUST BOUGHT YOU???'

'Vernon it's ok ... it's ok, I had glasses too and I remember how weird it was, we're just need to put some sollotape on them and it'll be ok.'

'Alright for this time Boy, you're not getting grounded, give me those glasses!'

Yeah! I not getting grounded! Wait a minute, was Petunia ... nice to me?? He thought.

* * *

**A few years later...**

Harry was told by Hagrid he was a wizard on his 11th birthday and on the 1st of September he was going to Hogwarts by train, the Hogwarts express ; Harry's ticket said he had to go to platform 9 3/4 and Hagrid didn't tell him how to get to this platform, luckily he saw a family of wizard and asked them how to get there.

In the train a boy called Ron Weasley came in his compartment asking to stay with him, and they quickly became friends. During this journey to Hogwarts a girl called Hermione Granger also came in and fixed Harry's glasses with a spell which made Harry extremely happy.

On Harry and Ron's first day they were late for they're first class so they ran faster and faster... and faster... but Ron fell down the stairs making Harry loose his control and run into a wall and his glasses fell of his nose. He looked for them and when he did found them he realized one lens broke...

**Second year at Hogwarts**

Today it was the Slytherin/Gryfindor Quidditch match and Harry's glasses got hit by a buldger which broke them in a million pieces....

**Third Year at Hogwarts**

Harry was in History of Magic class, bored, really really bored. He was playing with his glasses when he said to Hermione and Ron

'Oh look how bendy my glasses are!' he was trying to bend them more and more 'Let see how bendy they are...'

But after trying to bend them more and more, a half of the glasses fly across the room while the other stayed in his hand...

**Forth Year at Hogwarts**

One morning of April when Harry woke up he asked his friend Ron a question,

'Ron, have you seen my glasses?'

'No. When have you last seen them?'

'Well, I don't remember...' Harry sat down on his bed

**_CRACK_**

'I think I found them...' Said Ron

**Fifth Year at Hogwarts**

In the Train back home at the end of the Year

'Hey Guess what!' Harry asked his friends

'What?' Asked Ron

'I didn't break my glasses this year! Look!'

He showed his glasses to them but they fell of his hand on the floor and at the same time Neville Longbottom open the door on Harry's glasses...

'Sometimes Harry, you speak to fast...' Said Hermione

**Sixth Year at Hogwarts**

Harry was in Potion class making a potion

So ... 'add 3 unicorn hair, then stir clockwise, the potion should now be light pink', Harry thought, erm let see ... why is my potion purple?

_**Plop**_

Harry's glasses fell into the cauldron and they melted.

**Seventh Year at Hogwarts**

On the last day of school Harry wanted to floo call someone but unfortunately his glasses fell into the fire.

'oops'

'Oh Harry! What are you gonna do now you can't fix them!'

'I was going to get new glasses anyway...'

* * *

The end :)


End file.
